Conociendo el verdadero amor
by Fersita92
Summary: AU.Esme Platt es una chica que cursa la universidad y se enamora, luego de un trágico suceso Esme se deprime y ya no cree en al amor. Hasta conoce a Carlisle Cullen el hombre que le vuelve a cambiar la vida y le hace volver a creer que el amor existe.
1. Capitulo 1:Esme Platt

_Hola a todos mi nombre es gloria fernanda aqui les dejo este fic que acabo de publicar, estos personajes no me pertecer propiedad de Stephenie Meyer salvo algunos. Disfruten las historia._

**CONOCIENDO EL VERDADERO AMOR **

Esme Platt es una chica que cursa la universidad y se enamora, luego de un trágico suceso Esme se deprime y ya no cree en al amor. Hasta conoce a Carlisle Cullen el hombre que le vuelve a cambiar la vida y le hace volver a creer que el amor existe. TODOS HUMANOS

**CAPITULO 1**

**Esme Platt**

Mi nombre es Esme Platt tengo 18 años vivo en Forks Washington,Estados Unidos, donde casi siempre esta lloviendo; acabo de entrar a la universidad estudio literatura. Con mis mejores amigas Reneé y Vanessa que estudian lo mismo que yo.

Vivo en un departamento que tengo desde hace un año, me Salí de mi casa porque quería ser independiente, al principio a mi madre no le agrado la idea pero termino aceptando.

Nunca me eh enamorado pero espero con ansias un día conocer el amor.

--

Hoy iba a salir con mis amigas al parque con Reneè y Vanessa; y también con respectivos novios Charlie y Max.

Estaba pensando en que me iba a poner de ropa cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono y conteste

-diga??

-hola Esme soy Reneé hablo para decirte que no voy a poder ir parque por que mi mamá esta enferma y necesita llevarla al doctor.

-oh entiendo pero no es nada grave?-pregunte

-solo un pequeño resfriado, pero de todos modos vamos al doctor porque ya ves que tiene alta la presión

-ya sabe Vanessa de esto?-pregunte

-si ya le avise no te preocupes

-bueno espero que se mejore

-ok gracias cuidate bye!!!

-igualmente bye!!

Después de que termine de hablar con mi amiga, me cambie de ropa y me Salí de mi departamento rumbo al parque, hoy era un día soleado raro en forks

Ahí me encontré a Vanessa y a su novio Max, estuvimos platicando un buen rato hasta que obscureció y cada quien se fue a su casa.

Me encontraba pensando en que nunca había conocido el amor, pero bueno es que era que estaba tan enfocada en mis estudios que no me ponía a pensar en nada de eso, pero que mas da yo creo que algún día llegara así que no preocupo de eso aún.

**--**

Al día siguiente me levante para ir a la universidad en la entrada me encontré a mis amigas, y en eso el maestro nos presento aun nuevo alumno que venia de Inglaterra que tenia de nombre Charles Evenson.

En ese momento mi mundo se volvió totalmente color rosa, hasta no pude ni respirar.

Cuando finalizo la clase, no se porque concentre mi mirada en el y me sonrio, después se acerco a mi y me dijo.

-Hola de seguro ya conoceras mi nombre porque el profesor me presento mi nombre es Charles y el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Esme Platt –dije segura

-Mucho gusto Esme, no te gustaría ir al parque a tomar un helado?-dijo algo apenado

-Claro me encantaría ir –conteste y sentí que me sonroje

El fue muy amable conmigo después de salir de la universidad fuimos al parque me compro un helado y estuvimos platicando, me conto algo de su familia me dijo que tiene a una pirma que quiere mucho, que es casi como su hermana, también me platico que su familia es millonaria pero que no le importaba tanto por eso se vino a vivir a esta ciudad tan tranquila porque estaba arto de los lujos.

Por mi parte le conte que mi familia era de clase media y que tenia un año viviendo sola en mi departamento.

Después de una larga charla me acompaño a mi departamento

-Muchas gracias me la pase increíble

-que bueno que te la hallas pasado bien

-bueno cuídate bye

-hasta mañana Esme

En la noche me la pase pensando en el, enserio estaba enamorada? La verdad no sabia la respuesta solo sabia que me la había pasado excelente.

_Hola espero que les alla gustado por fa comente que tal les parecio, entre mas comentarios dejen mas rapido publicare el siguiente capitulo ok?_


	2. Capitulo 2:Carlisle Cullen

_Hola de nuevo aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que los disfruten, perdón por tardar en publicar el siguiente capitulo, recuerden __estos personajes no me pertenecen propiedad de Stephenie Meyer salvo algunos. Disfruten la historia._

**Carlisle POV**

Me llamo Carlisle Cullen tengo 19 años estudio medicina en la universidad, mi sueño es ser un medico desde pequeño eh tenido esa vocación.

Vivo en Londres, gran Bretaña, vengo de una familia multimillonaria de la empresa de mi familia que se ah pasado de generación a generación .

Mi padre no quería que siguera estudiando, porque me iba a encargar de la empresa de la familia pero yo me negué por que le dije que yo quería ser medico.

Actualmente tenia una relación con Elizabeth, era hermana de mi mejor amigo que hace unos días se había ido a vivir a Estados Unidos, a un pueblo llamado Forks.

--

Estaba en la casa de mi novia cuando dé repente sonó el teléfono, así que como Elizabeth estaba ocupada conteste.

-diga

-hola Carlisle ¿Cómo estas?

-hola amigo que milagro como esta todo por allá?

-pues bien no me quejo es un pueblo muy tranquilo

-que bueno me da gusto -en eso vi que bajo Elizabeth

-sabes que te paso a tu hermana cuídate mucho bye

-igualmente bye, ahí nos estamos hablando.

En eso le pase la llamada a Elizabeth, estuve esperando hasta que finalmente finalizo.

Estuve un rato mas en su casa viendo una película abrazados.

-oye es un poco tarde será mejor que me vaya-dije

-Tan rápido?

-tan rápido si estuve casi toda l tarde contigo, recuerda que mañana vamos a la universidad

-tienes razón, te acompaño a la puerta

-bueno cuídate te amo-le dije y la bese

-igual yo –me dijo

--

M e subí a mi automóvil y conduje a mi casa.

Estaba pensando que mi vida no era tan mala tenia muy buenos amigos tenia a la novia mas maravillosa del mundo que mas podía tener? no lo sabia, pero esperaba que nunca terminara mi felicidad.

--

_Que tal que les pareció el segundo capitulo? Por fa dejen __Reviews recuerden que soy muy importantes para mi. Espero poder actualizar pronto._


	3. Capitulo 3:Planeando un Viaje

_Hola de nuevo aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo espero que los disfruten, perdón por tardar en publicar el siguiente capitulo, recuerden estos personajes no me pertenecen propiedad de Stephenie Meyer salvo algunos. Disfruten la historia._

**Esme POV**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que conocí a Charles era un hombre tan encantador, y apenas hace un mes empezamos una relación todo iba de maravilla.

Me había contado mas de su familia que tenia a su hermana Elizabeth que me la quería presentar y su mejor amigo que era novio de su hermana, hasta me enseño una fotografía de su hermana debo de reconocer que era muy bonita tenia el cabello largo, cabello castaño claro tenia ojos verdes y tenia la piel blanca.

--

Estaba en la casa de mi novio cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono

-Diga –conteste

-Se encuentra Charles – me contesto una voz femenina

-Si de parte de quien –dije

-Soy Elizabeth hermana de Charles tu debes ser Esme no?

-Si hablo yo

-Mucho gusto cuñada mi hermano me a platicado mucho de ti –me dijo emocionada

-Jeje el gusto es mío –le dije

En eso Charles entro a la casa porque había ido al súper a comprar algo de comida y yo me había quedado.

-Con quien hablas?- me pregunto

-Estoy hablando con tu hermana, te la paso?

-Claro si quieres – me contesto

-Ok, bueno Elizabeth me dio gusto hablar contigo bueno espero luego hablar otro día contigo

-Claro Esme luego hablamos jeje cuídate adiós

-Bueno voy a preparar la comida en lo que hablas por teléfono ok?-le dije

-Claro.

En eso agarro el teléfono y empezó hablar por teléfono. Y yo me dirigí a la cocina a preparar algo de comer.

**Carlisle POV**

Estaba saliendo de mis clases, había estado pesado bien decían que es muy pesado la carrera de medicina pero a mi me gustaba desde pequeño a sido mi vocación.

Así que se me ocurrió ir a la casa de Elizabeth.

--

Después de un rato llegue a su casa.

-Hola amor que bueno que viniste –me dijo y luego nos besamos

-Hola –le respondí

-Que crees ?hable por teléfono con mi hermano y le dije que quería irlo a visitar a Forks

-Que bien que te dijo?

-Pues que le agradaba y me dijo que te convenciera de venir, si quieres acompañarme a Forks? Por favor di que si?

-Claro que me encantaría ir.

-Hay si me encantaría conocer a Esme mi cuñada.

-si me da gusto que Charles allá encontrado novia, ya tenia bastante que no tenia.

-Si yo también me alegro, así que le dije a mi hermano que voy a irlo a visitar a Forks .

-Fantástico vamos a Forks dentro de un mes.

**ESME POV **

Mientras tanto cuando acabamos de comer me empezó a comentar

-Bueno Esme que crees, dentro de un mes va venir mi hermana y tal vez venga Carlisle

-enserio, que bien, oye quien es Carlisle ?

-Hay si nunca te dije el nombre del novio de mi hermana

-Si verdad ,solo me decias que era un amigo tuyo y ya

-Jeje creo que se me paso, asi también me dijo mi hermana que tenia muchas ganas de conocerte.

-Si yo también tengo muchas ganas de conocerla.

--

En la anochecer ya que estaba en mi casa me puse a pensar me daba muchas ganas de conocer a las personas que tanto aprecia Charles siempre hablaba mucho de ellos.

Seguía pensando cuando de pronto oi la puerta de mi casa, quien vendrá a visitarme a esta hora? A lo mejor es Charles pensé.

-Hola amiga somos nosotras –contesto Vanessa

-Perdón por llegar tan tarde amiga es que mañana tenemos una fiesta y tienes que ir eh! –me dijo Renee

-Hola chicas, y de quien es la fiesta? –pregunte

-Es de mi hermano, pero tienes que ir no me salgas con excusas eh!-me dijo Vanessa

-Esta bien Vane voy a ir a la fiesta –le dije

-Ok perfecto invitas a Charles –me dijo Renee

-Bueno te dejamos dormir porque mañana nos vamos a desvelar – me dijo Vane

-Esta bien Chicas, bueno cuídense

-Bye amiga –me dijo Renee

Y luego de eso me decidí ir a dormir si mañana iba ser un día cansado.

_Disculpen la tardanza por subir el fic hasta ahorita lo que pasa es que eh tenido mucha tarea en la escuela y ahorita tengo algo de tiempo._

_Espero que les allá gustado ok? Recuerden que acepto ideas para mi fic ok?_

_Proximo capitulo "La fiesta" _


	4. Capitulo 4: La llegada

**Capitulo 4**

**Carlisle POV**

Casi se acercaba el día del viaje solo faltaban escasos 2 días ya todo estaba completamente listo, mi novia ya había comprado los boletos y tendríamos que transbordar 2 aviones, el viaje iba ser algo pesado ya que íbamos a cambiar de continente.

-Carlisle en que piensas? –Me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

-En que ya en 2 días salimos para estados unidos, hace mucho que no voy, y me intriga conocer forks- le conteste

-Hay si yo también, por fin veré a mi Hermanito y a mi cuñada jeje – Contesto muy feliz

-Ya pronto Elizabeth ten paciencia- me acerque a ella y la abrase

**Esme POV**

Hoy en Forks estaba un clima súper horrible, típico de aquí bufe. Pero no me importa yo prefiero esto mil veces que los días súper soleados que te quemas, en fin.

-Vane, no seas grosera con el profesor- la reprendió Reneé estuvo mal que le contestaras así

-Pues el Profesor se lo busco ya me tiene arta,como quiere que hagamos un libro en una semana-bufo- que cree que no tenemos vida social- Pero en fin y tu que piensas Esme- Hasta que las 2 me hicieron reaccionar.

-Esme no me digas que estas volviendo a pensar en Charles- me dijo Reneé

-Lo siento y no estaba Pensando en Charles jaja, es solo que estoy pensando que ya va llegar su hermana y tengo ganas de conocerla.- Suspire

-Pero me dijiste que va venir con su Novio, verdad ? –Pregunto Vanessa con curiosidad

-Si me dijo Charles, aparte que es su mejor amigo, pero en fin ya los conoceré en dos días – conteste

-Bueno chicas Ya vámonos a nuestra siguiente clase eh! Apúrense que nos hace tarde y el Profesor Richard se pone todo loco – nos apuró Raneé y todas reímos y nos dirigimos a nuestras Clase.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad estuvimos en clase nos dejaron mucha tarea, ya que estamos a poquito de acabar el semestre y los profesores se ponen exigentes en esas fechas.

El día de hoy no iba a ver a Charles ya que me comento que no iba a ir a clases, ya que desde ayer que fuimos al cine se enfermo del estomago, y luego con la demasiada tarea que tenia no podía ir a visitarlo.

-Le hablare por teléfono-pensé en voz alta

-Charles amor—le dije

Había pasado dos días, estaba en casa de Charles era de noche eran como las 9:00 PM, por fin estábamos esperando a Elizabeth y a su Novio Carlisle.

-Ya me dijo Elizabeth que están en el aeropuerto iré por ellos- acababa de colgar el teléfono-No quieres ir?- me pregunto

-No, ve tu por ellos si quieres, es que todavía no está la cena – le conteste algo preocupada

-Bueno como quieras Amor-me dio un beso en la mejilla- De todos modos no tardo – salió de su casa.

**Carlisle POV**

Teníamos media hora que habíamos llegado, de repente se acercó alguien familiar.

-Elizabeth, Carlisle!- nos llamo Charles – y nos fuimos acercando a él.

-Hermano, cuanto tiempo? Te extrañe tanto- Eli se acercó a su hermano abrazarlo

-Hermana yo también te extraño, bueno a los 2, Carlisle Amigo, has cuidado mucho de mi hermana verdad- se dirigió a mi

-Claro que si como dudas de mi palabra te lo prometí no?- le respondí y lo salude con un abrazo.

-Bueno ya Charles, oye y Esme?- Le pregunto Eli a Charles

-Se quedo en la casa, a terminar la cena, oigan por cierto ya vámonos, ya que estamos a media hora de mi casa, les parece chicos ?- Nos dijo

-Pues vámonos-Tome las maletas y Charles no ayudo y nos subimos a su coche rumbo a su casa.

Esme POV

Estaba en la sala, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta, abrí y en eso….

_**CONTINUARA **_

_Regrese después de más de 2 años, sorry pero en ese tiempo me quede sin inspiración luego fue mi salida de la prepa, y ahorita estoy en la Universidad, así que me dio ganas de escribir y por fin pude hacer un capitulo mas, les prometo actualizar cuando pueda, ya que también ando a finales de semestre jeje, pero prometo actualizar el siguiente capitulo antes de navidad si que si._

_Adoro los Fics de Carlisle/ Esme que me dije tengo que terminar el mio, ya viene lo bueno eh por fin se conocerán Carlisle y Esme. Wiii ¡!_

_Prometo que el próximo será mas largo ehh ¡! _

_Bueno hasta la próxima (: _


	5. Capitulo 5: Primer encuentro Esme

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, a continuación les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Esme POV**

Estaba en la sala, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta, abrí y en eso la hermana una chica casi de mi estatura se abalanzo sobre mí, escuche como Charles reía desde afuera

Vamos Elizabeth deja a mi novia respirar-dijo Charles aún divertido

Lo siento, lo siento-dijo Elizabeth que comenzó a sonrojarse mientras yo tomaba aire y sonreía cálidamente

Hola Elizabeth, es un gusto al fin poder conocerte-le dije mientras le daba un abrazo, en eso escuche una hermosa voz que provenía de fuera

Hey Charles quieres ayudarme con esto, sabes que no puedo con todo

Claro, claro ya voy Carlisle- dijo Charles saliendo de la casa mientras Elizabeth salía detrás de él

Yo me quede en la puerta esperando a que ambos regresaran, primero Elizabeth cruzo la entrada seguida de Charles y por último entro él…

Era el chico más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida, sentí como si me hubiese quedado sin habla ya que en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho fue algo que no pude entender en ese momento

No sé por qué tuve esa sensación de que a aquel chico que veía por primera vez en mi vida me hizo sentir como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, fue algo muy distinto a lo que sentí la primera vez que vi a Charles; esta vez algo me decía que él era el chico indicado para mí, solo que había un problema, él era el novio de la hermana de su mejor amigo el cual a su vez era mi novio…

Esme?- me dijo Charles mientras me tomaba del brazo

Qué?-le dije aún sumergida en mis pensamientos

Te encuentras bien?- esta vez era la voz de Carlisle quién me hablaba

Este… amm si estoy bien gracias-le dije y sentí como me comencé a sonrojar

Ven, vamos a la sala amor-me dijo Charles mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba al sofá

De verdad estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse-les dije una vez que me senté en el sofá

Eso lo decidiré yo-dijo Carlisle mientras me tomaba mi mano para tomarme el pulso, sentí como si al tocarme me estuviese quemando la piel

pero no era una sensación de dolor sino todo lo contrario era una sensación de paz de calma

Iré por tú maletín amor-dijo Elizabeth saliendo de casa hacia el auto de Charles

Bueno te dejo en buenas manos, iré a la cocina a traerte un vaso con agua-me dijo Charles mientras me daba un beso en la frente

Después de eso se hizo un silencio entre Carlisle y yo el cual se me hizo eterno, no quería ser yo quién rompiera ese silencio que ya se estaba convirtiendo un poco incómodo para mí.

En ese momento regreso Charles con el vaso con agua y Elizabeth con el maletín de Carlisle; después ambos se fueron a la cocina para realizar los preparativos para la cena. Pasaron escasos 2 minutos desde que Charles y Elizabeth se fueron y yo sentí que me moría, ya no lo soportaba estaba por hablar cuando Carlisle lo hizo...

Bueno, pues tu pulso es normal y te ves bien-dijo mientras tocaba mi frente- Y al parecer no tienes fiebre, pero si te sientes mal lo mejor sería ir al hospital.

Ehmm no gracias de verdad estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse-le dije mientras sentía como me sonrojaba de nuevo

Bueno si estas segura, entonces no hay porque alarmarse-me dijo y me sonrió de una manera que hizo que me derritiera por dentro, respire profundamente y hable, Siento mucho haber ocasionado esta primera impresión, siento haber arruinado la noche-le dije mientras agachaba la cabeza

Tranquila-me dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla y levantaba mi cabeza para que lo viera, yo solo pude sonreir-Nadie quiere estas cosas simplemente pasan al menos no ha sido nada grave

Gracias-fue lo único que pude articular ya que en ese momento Charles había regresado para decirnos que la cena ya estaba lista.

Nos levantamos del sofá y nos dirigimos al comedor, en la cena hablamos un poco sobre cosas del colegio; por su parte Carlisle y Elizabeth me contaban como eran los días en Inglaterra.

**Continuara...**

Primero que nada un gran agradecimiento a "Esme Natsumi Raimon Vulturi" por su gran ayuda al escribir este capítulo encerio como se lo dije, se lo agradezco enormemente por ayudarme con este fic que ya me dí cuenta que no es facil, mil gracias nena de nuevo (:

& Aprovechando quiero deserarles que pasen una excelente Navidad & Año Nuevo 2013, que todos sus sueños se cumplan.

y Sobrevivimos al fin del mundo ! jaja no se crean

Reviews, por fa opinen que tal les parecio.


	6. Capitulo 6:Primer encuentro Carlisle

**Primero que nada un gran agradecimiento a "Esme Natsumi Raimon Vulturi" por su gran ayuda al escribir este capítulo encerio como se lo dije, se lo agradezco enormemente por ayudarme con este fic que ya me dí cuenta que no es facil, mil gracias nena de nuevo (:**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, a continuación les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

POV CARLISLE

Cuando tome las maletas me sentí avergonzado ya que como de costumbre mi querido amigo no me ayudo en nada, en lugar de eso abrazo a Elizabeth y comenzó a caminar con ella hasta donde se encontraba el auto de él, me avergoncé porque toda la gente se me quedaba mirando

Llegamos al auto de mi querido amigo Charles y subi las maletas en la cajuela, Elizabeth se fue en la parte de atrás y yo me fui de copiloto; el transcurso del aeropuerto a casa de Charles era muy corto por lo cual no hablamos mucho en el camino

Al llegar a la casa Charles estaciono el auto fuera del porche, Elizabeth salio del auto como niña pequeña que llega a una casa de verano o algo así se vieo tan tierna que solo pude sonreír ante esa escena, baje del auto seguido de Charles que sin más se fue detrás de su hermana

No hice nada más que suspirar y me dirigí a sacar las maletas del auto, no se que tanto pasaba dentro de la casa que se escuchaba un pequeño alboroto; lo último que llegue a escuchar fue como Charles le decía a Elizabeth que dejara a su novia respirar; en eso una de las maletas estaba a punto de caerme encima y no pude evitar pedir ayuda

Hey Charles quieres ayudarme con esto, sabes que no puedo con todo-le grite mientras rogaba porque no se me cayera encima, además no quería perderme de nada, tenía mucho tiempo sin venir aquí así que quería pasarla bien a todo momento

Caray Carlisle que haces con esa maleta apunto de aplastarte-me dijo Charles con su tono bromista

Vamos Charles sabes que no puedo con todo, mejor ayúdame antes de que sea tarde y la maleta me aplaste-le dije mientras contenía un reproche más para mi amigo ya que si le decía algo más demoraría todavía para ayudarme

Esta bien, está bien; te ayudaré amigo porque mi hermana si te ve de esta manera dirá que soy un mal hermano por no ayudarte-dijo mientras reía en eso vimos como Elizabeth se acercaba

Como si eso no fuese la verdad-le dije mientras le lanzaba una mirada acusadora mientras caminabamos a la casa

Ehmm yo no soy malo, al menos no con ella- me dijo mientras me miraba con cara de me vengaré por eso

De que hablan?-dijo Elizabeth una vez que llego hasta donde estábamos

De nada importante-dijo rápidamente Charles

Mmm, bueno a ver amor te ayudo-me dijo mientras me quitaba una de sus maletas y se dirigía a la casa, me dio un beso rápido y se adelanto

Bueno al menos te ayude a tiempo-dijo Charles una vez que Elizabeth estaba dentro de la casa y se echó a correr para que yo ya no le dijera nada más, suspire y camine con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

Al entrar a la casa, estaba observando un poco la entrada y me percaté de que aquí nada había cambiado; mientras realizaba la inspección rápida la vi a ella parada al borde de la escalara viéndome fijamente como si me conociera de toda la vida

Cuando la vi nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude sentir una sensación inexplicable, sentí como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para mi; salí de mi trance ya que escuche la voz de Charles preocupada y la tomaba a ella del brazo mientras le hablaba

Esme?- le dijo Charles mientras la tomaba del brazo

Qué?-le dijo ella pero su voz se oía algo distante

Te encuentras bien?- le dije ya que Charles no pudo articular palabra nuevamente

Este… amm si estoy bien gracias-me dijo y vi cómo se tornaban rojas sus mejillas

Ven, vamos a la sala amor-le dijo Charles mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al sofá

De verdad estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse-dijo de nuevo mientras Charles le ayudaba a sentarse

Eso lo decidiré yo-le mientras le tomaba la mano para tomarle el pulso, sentí como si al tocarla una descarga de energía me recorriera todo el cuerpo algo que sinceramente no puedo explicar

Iré por tú maletín amor-me dijo Elizabeth saliendo de casa hacia el auto de Charles

Bueno te dejo en buenas manos, iré a la cocina a traerte un vaso con agua-dijo Charles mientras le daba un beso en la frente

Después de eso se hizo un silencio entre nosotros, el cual yo aproveche para seguir revisando a Esme para asegurarme de que estuviese bien y aproveche para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando conmigo desde que la vi hace unos momentos

En ese momento regreso Charles con el vaso con agua y Elizabeth con mi maletín; después ambos se fueron a la cocina para realizar los preparativos para la cena, pasaron unos minutos más y termine el chequeo

Bueno, pues tu pulso es normal y te ves bien- le dije mientras tocaba su frente- Y al parecer no tienes fiebre, pero si te sientes mal lo mejor sería ir al hospital

Ehmm no gracias de verdad estoy bien, no hay de que preocuparse-me dijo mientras volvía a ver como se coloreaban sus hermosas mejillas, pero que estoy pensando

Bueno si estas segura, entonces no hay porque alarmarse-le dije y le sonreí ya que de cierta manera tenía que dejar de pensar en lo que me provoco aquel encuentro con ella esta noche

Siento mucho haber ocasionado esta primera impresión, siento haber arruinado la noche-me dijo vi como su mirada se entristecía y agachó la cabeza

Tranquila-le dije mientras tomaba su barbilla y levantaba su cabeza para que verla a los ojos, y que hermosos ojos tenía le sonreí-Nadie quiere estas cosas simplemente pasan al menos no ha sido nada grave

Gracias-fue lo único que me dijo en ese momento Charles había regresado para decirnos que la cena ya estaba lista

En la cena Charles y Esme nos contaban un poco sobre su vida en el instituto y después Elizabeth y yo les contamos de como habíamos pasado estos últimos días en Inglaterra.

Comntinuara...

Que tal les parecio ? Prometo tener el cápitulo siguiente muy pronto, que opinan de esté ?...Dejen Reviews porfa (:


End file.
